grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heir
Grim Tales: The Heir is the tenth installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Brandon Gray decides to move into the Grays castle with his family. But there's something evil here. His wife's been in a mysterious coma and his son's missing. Brandon asked Aunt Anna for help but is it too late to save his family? __TOC__ Plot Anna arrives at the Grays castle and meets Alfred, the butler. He gives her Brandon's letter explaining the current situation; His wife, Elena, has fallen into a coma and his son, Billy, is missing. He asks Anna to help him search the castle. While looking for Billy, Anna learns that Billy started having the same nightmare since they moved in: a strange man in the darkness approaches him. Anna finds Billy's diary and goes to the past. Brandon was so angry with his son. she wonders if this can lead to Billy's disappearance. Looking for answer, Anna searches Brandon's office and reads his diary; he was angry because Billy read books about black magic even after he forbade him. Anna comes back to the present. Anna sees a hooded man in Billy's bedroom and the lights in the mansion suddenly goes out. She fixes the lights and continues her search. In the library, Anna meets her father's ghost, Richard, who reveals that the spirit of his father, Samuel, is behind all of this. Richard tells Anna to look for the sand of time, the family's relic that will help her travel to the future. Anna uses it and travels to the Grays' castle, 25 years later. The castle is abandoned. Anna learns that Brandon is arrested for poisoning Elena and murdering Billy. Police find traces of a mysterious ritual in the castle's dungeon. The court finds Brandon guilty and he will be executed. Back to the present, Anna discovers the dungeon under Samuel Gray's statue. She sees Brandon doing some ritual and tries to stop him. It turns out Brandon is trying to cast a protection magic. Brandon follows Samuel while Anna is trapped there. Using Billy's photo on the ritual stand, Anna travels to the past again. This time, Brandon was searching the castle before moving in. The twins' ghosts appear and lead her to the cellar. After freeing their souls, they tell Anna to restore the mask of death and help the broken ghost. Anna helps the broken ghost (which turns out to be Richard) and gains the death amulet. Anna comes back to the present. Anna finds a way to the labyrinth but can't get pass the traps. Richard tells her she has to go the future as she needs more protection. Anna goes to Billy Gray's office, 25 years later. She uses the death amulet and defeats the keeper before taking the warlock's amulet. With more protection, Anna easily passes through the trap to the torture room where she meets Brandon. After helping him, Richard appears; he tells Anna to go to the past and find the power stone so that he can use it to defeat Samuel. But by the time she is back, Samuel already captures Richard and Brandon and is about to start a ritual on Billy. Trapped in a skull, Richard tells Anna to find the black crown, bring it back with the power stone and put it on his skull. Even so, Richard fails to defeat Samuel. To save his son, Brandon sacrifices himself by letting Samuel take over his body. Billy cries out for his dad before Samuel can control his new body, saving Brandon. Later, the family (with Alfred holding Richard's skull) is seen waving goodbye to Anna. Bonus Chapter Anna is about to leave the castle when Elena suddenly collapses. Richard says she is cursed by Samuel and tells Brandon to bring her to the secret room. They put her on life support but it isn't enough. To save Elena, Richard tells Anna to travel back to the time when the Grays were most powerful and find the soul's heart. Anna searches the castle in the past and discovers another secret room in the library. She manages to find the soul's heart but Richard unexpectedly appears; he is the one who curses Elena. He takes the soul's heart and flees through the portal. But before he leaves, he tells her 'The family code'. Anna realizes that he tells her to use the family code book to go through the portal. She follows him to the underworld where she defeats him. Before he disappears, he gives the soul's stone to Anna and tells her to enjoy his gift. Anna is back to the present and sees herself become young again. Brandon gives her Richard's letters. It turns out that it is his plan all along: giving eternal youth to his daughter. Richard asks her to find their relatives and look after all the Grays. Using the soul's heart, Anna revives Elena. Anna leaves the castle and Brandon's family waves goodbye while Richard and Samuel (in a rat form) are watching over them. Characters * Anna Gray: Brandon's aunt. She comes to the family castle to help his nephew. * Brandon Gray: Anna's nephew. He asks his Aunt Gray to help him find his missing son. * Elena Gray: Brandon's wife and Billy's mother who has fallen into a coma. * Billy Gray: Brandon and Elena's son. He's been having the same nightmare and eventually goes missing. * Alfred: the butler who serves Brandon's family. * Richard Gray: Anna's father. He tried to kill Anna and Luisa in the first game, but now they work together to stop Samuel, Anna's grandfather. * Samuel Gray: Richard's father. He plans to be reborn by possess Billy and takes back the legacy. * The Twins: Richard's daughter and Anna and Luisa's half sisters. They were sacrificed before the events in the first game. Trivia * Brandon is in love with Stone Queen in the fourth game. However, there's a letter from Stone Queen stated that they later broke things off due to their differences. * Diary has been removed from this game. * Brandon and Elena were referred to as Lord and Lady Gray by Alfred. * Some mistakes are found in this game: Luisa was called Louise and Alfred was called Albert. Category:Games